


Graduation

by ry_996



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry_996/pseuds/ry_996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>today is the graduation day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduation

**Author's Note:**

> there are a lot of typo and grammar mistake; i never write in english before /run.  
> first attempt!

The scene look like the end or beginning of some shoujo manga but it's actually not. A third year, sitting on desk with graduation paper in his hand, a flower and charter he got from the graduation laying next to him. He is Sena Izumi, member of the successful unit, Knights. Yes, today is his graduation day along with other third years, most of the third years now are with their units, saying goodbye and such but Izumi choose to ditch his unit for a while. looking through the window, waiting for someone.

he knows it.  
Impossible for that person willing to come after what he did to him these years.  
He knows.  
He doesn't deserve it.  
!

Izumi was about to leave when suddenly someone open the door, Making entrance. As he tries to keep his breathing fine that young boy with colour code green speak, "the stage was delayed and-- " he looks at his senior 's eyes "never mind. Why.. you call me here? If you want to make sure i quit Trickstar then i wo-- " 

"Can i hug you? " 

Its sudden,  
Unexpected,  
Weird.

After all those things, did he actually expect his junior to actually open his arms and accept his hugs? 

"--i promise i won't harm you " Izumi said, with his normal tone, not the usual teasing one.

That tone surprised Yuuki...he is hesitant, but he nods. 

It feels strange and gross to think whatever things Izumi did to him all these past years. but, that eyes.. its looks honest to him. Maybe for once, he can actually trust him  
. 

it's not a powerful or passionate hug full of obsession. It's just, one warm hug. In the cold spring, protect him from the wind that come a little bit harsh 

"I'm sorry " 

"..... " 

When the wind start to calm down Izumi let him go, but he still stand in front him. Smiling. That smile, the pure one Yuuki never see before...and he can see that, some tears escape from his senior 's eyes "You win.. " his senior said, again, unexpected. 

All his defence plan suddenly just leaving him "I...what? " Yuuki asked, confused.

"You prove it to me.. that you can stand with your choice and that i was wrong " 

"O-y-YES! of course i can! " well, Yuuki not expect this Izumi-san of his will compliment him in his graduation day. But is that mean he already free from Izumi? That Izumi finally stop ?

"I hope you will do fine and better once i leave.. " 

"e-eh?! I will! not for your sake though-i " 

Izumi patted his head "I will wait for you in professional world, please come back. This is going to be the last time i ask you.. " 

"I... " 

"You know that's the only way i can forgive myself for everything that happened before. Sorry for being an egoist all these years " 

"..... " 

"See you in front of camera... Yuu-kun"

\--end


End file.
